Heart of Courage:The Unheard Thoughts
by vakariangal
Summary: Here is your chance to read all the ideas that never got put into Heart of Courage. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!
1. A Different Perspective

Heart of Courage: The Unheard Thoughts

Chapter 1~ A Different Perspective

A/N~ All of these chapters will be different things I would have liked to do with some chapters or things that never got put into the story. Hope you all like it! Please R&R!~

Selena walked throught the Citadel, partially annoyed with herself and partially wanting to get away from the war. She wanted nothing more than to be with Garrus on a small isolated island where they would adopt little Krogan and Turians and live happily ever after. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She told Cass off a few days earlier. She wanted it to end,she wanted Garrus and that was the final decision.

She should have known better than to trust Cass. She never expected this to happen but something had told her otherwise. Now she was in a predicament, one she put herself into. She looked up to see a Turian walking towards her. 'Anyone but him!' She internally screamed.

"Selena I-"

"I'm not in the mood Casius. I really don't want to hear it." She simply stated and walked away to sit on a bench across from him. She hoped he would get the message but alas, he followed her.

"Selena...I started this. I know what you're going to say but, I love you. I want this to work." Cass said hopefully.

Selena looked up at him. Irrate that he had the guts to come ask her to stay with him, knowing that she didn't want him. She wanted Garrus. Her features softened though as he laid a hand upon her cheek and gave her the Turian equivalent of a smile. It melted her heart, no matter how much she didn't want it to, it did. "Cass...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh. But you know..." She immediately stopped. She couldn't take the pressure. Everyone was depending on her and here she was worrying about her love life while millions were dying as they spoke.

"I know. I was just be hopeful I suppose. I pulled you away from your mate. I should be ashamed." Selena couldn't help feelng bad for him, although all the words he spoke were true. She was in love with both of them and with each glance, every touch, he pulled her deeper. How could she choose? How would she choose?

Her mind started wandering. Garrus had been with her from the beginning. He had always been by her side no matter how crazy her idea was and never cared how dangerous it was, he was always there. How could she leave him? Her mind answered her question for her, she couldn't.

'I love you Garrus Vakarian.' Memories flashed before her eyes.

'Selena...I love you too." Garrus said, setting his hand upon her shoulder.

Selena suddenly cringed at the thought of leaving Garrus. It made her physically sick. "Cass I really can't stay. This has to end. I love you but...you already know who I truly love. Garrus is the one." Selena come out and told him the complete truth. The look of determination completely leaving her as Cass touched her cheek. A completely sincere touch. She loved Cass but she knew who truly mattered in her heart. She grabbed his hand and dropped it to his side. She got up from the bench and started walking away. She started to turn around to tell Cass goodbye for the final time but was surprised to find herself nose to nose with Cass.

"Selena you can't go back to him. He's a bad Turian. He doesn't know his brain from a hole in the ground." Selena quickly became enraged.

"For one,Garrus is not a bad Turian! He's a wonderful sniper, amazing friend and ceertaintly a better man than you are. Two, that's not the saying, look it up!" Selena stomped off, completely enraged. Right now all she wantedd was to be alone. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Cass. Honestly she could care less what happened to the scumbag. "Good riddance." She mumbled as she walked off, leaving Cass behind her.


	2. Move to the Beat

Heart of Courage: The Unheard Thoughts

Chapter 2~ Move to the Beat

A/N~This is completely off the story line from the first chapter but as I said in the first chapter and in the summary,these are just ideas I had for chapters that never got put in or chapters that never got posted. Thanks for reading and please R&R!~

Selena started on her way down the stairs into the docking bay. She loved the quiet down here. James wasn't here at the time and neither was Cortez, she was alone. She pulled a small device out of her pocket,setting it down, she pushed a few buttons and music started playing. She stood in the middle of the docking bay,shaking her hands and stomping her feet,feeling the beat go through her.

She started singing to the music as she went. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink. Throw 'em back 'til I lose count." She sang slowly with the music, a rasp behind her soft singing voice, but she then gradually started moving to the beat.

One foot in front of the other, she began dancing. Twirls, turns, head flips and all, she felt free. Her long hair flowed behind her like a waterfall as she moved, wanting nothing more than to stay here and dance forever. She started to feel eyes on her and looked over at the door to see Garrus watching her. She gasped and turned the music off. "How long have you been here?" She asked, frantic.

"The whole time. You sing and dance very well by the way." She sat down on a crate and buried her head in her hands. "I promised myself when I started dancing that I would never let anyone see me."

Garrus sat down next to her. "Why is it a problem if someone sees you?"

She looked up at him. "I started when I was on the streets. I never thought I'd be any good and still don't think I'm really that good but I love it. But I promised myself I wouldn't show that side to anyone. I'm a soldier,I can't look weak." She dropped her head into her hands again.

Garrus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "You don't have to worry about that. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks, worry about what you love, what you do, and how much fun you're having."

Selena lifted her head and peered up at Garrus. "Let me guess, personal experience?" He turned his head away. she could tell that if Turian' could blush,he would be doing so right now. he simply nodded his head 'yes' and all she could do was laugh. "I love you Garrus."

"Love you too Lena." He said, kissing her forehead the only way he knew how.


End file.
